Pooh's Adventures of Cowman - The Uddered Avenger
''Pooh's Adventures of Cowman - The Uddered Avenger ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It's a sequels to Daniel Esposito's film, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals, and LegoKyle14 and Magmon47's TV series, Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When Cowman is assigned the task of guarding the Jurassic Corn Kernel at the county fair, Professor Mertin Fargleman (Tom Kenny) wants to steal it to win the Gardening Award posing as Professor Twineyvines. When the town is impressed with Twineyvines and unimpressed with Cowman trying to save the Kernel from him, Twineyvines becomes the new protector. Immediately, Cowman takes the kernel to protect it and is branded a thief and then chased by a mob. He then decides to stop Twineyvines when Cowgirl finds Cowman and Ratboy headed for Peru and says that Green Rooster, Mr. Hamtastic and Paranoid Man have been kidnapped by Mrs. Beady, who they do not know is in line with Twineyvines. Now, Cowman, Ratboy, Cowgirl, Mr. Hamtastic, Paranoid Man and Green Rooster must unite to defeat Fargleman, clear Cowman's name, and save the Jurassic Corn Kernel (mutated into a giant monster) from destroying the fair (even though the fair was already destroyed). Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Dazzlings and Dr. Facilier will be guest starring appearance in this film. * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Dazzlings and Dr. Facilier will work for Professor Mertin Fargleman. * The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy will appear later in part 2 and throw out this film. * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers make a cameo during Battle scene this film. * During the battle scene, Jennifer Saunders's version of the song Holding Out for a Hero (taken from Shrek 2) is featured. * Both Rabbit and Professor Mertin Fargleman are voiced by Tom Kenny. * Otis and his friends, and Lincoln and his sisters will meet Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and Dr. Facilier for the first time. * Lincoln and his sister will faced Dr. Facilier again in Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger/Transcript Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Tara Strong as Timmy * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Grant Palmer as Linclon * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Special Guest * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy Main Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Dom Irrera as Duke * Wanda Sykes as Bessie * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Tom Kenny as Mertin Fargleman Villains * Steven Blum as Lord Zedd * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar, * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Keith David as Dr. Facilier Links LegoKyle14's Version * Part 1: Frogadier55's version * Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lYVRpdGhjb0hxRnc/view * Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ajwg8hnShPuCDLDkmnSle7SFM46plzC5/view * Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSDAxZ0M3ZEFOQVU/view * Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lOVp1NE44V3FzQVU/view * Part 5/Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lYlBHUHMxTkxvTWM/view Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Upcoming films